KINGDOM VS KINGDOM ?
by putribummie
Summary: Apakah yang akan dilakukan kerajaan Everlasting Junior setelah mengetahui salah satu putri raja diculik oleh musuh bebuyutan Raja Kangin sendiri? WARNING! Super Junior pairing, GENDERSWITCH, judul ganyambung ama isi. Update chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Title: KINGDOM VS KINGDOM (?)

Cast: Super Junior

Pairing: SemeUke! KyuMin, EunHae, Kangteuk, HanChul, YeWook, SiBum, ZhouRy

Genre: Friendship, (maybe) Comedy, (maybe) Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Apakah yang akan dilakukan kerajaan Everlasting Junior setelah mengetahui salah satu putri raja diculik oleh musuh bebuyutan Raja Kangin sendiri? WARNING! Super Junior pairing, GENDERSWITCH, judul story ga nyambung ama isi story =_=_

Note: ini fanfic pertama saya. Don't like don't read!

* * *

Di sebuah negeri terdapat 2 kerajaan. Kerajaan pertama bernama Everlasting Junior *maaf yah author males nyari nama* yang dipimpin oleh Raja Kangin dan istrinya Permaisuri Teuki. Mereka mempunyai 4 anak. Putri sulung mereka bernama Heechul atau Chullie, lalu Sungmin atau Minnie, Donghae atau Hae, dan putra semata wayang mereka sekaligus anak bungsu mereka bernama Siwon. Kemudian kerajaan satu lagi yang bernama Suju Everlasting *TUHKAN ketauan author males mikir* yang dipimpin oleh Raja Hangeng. Raja Hangeng masih bujangan tua dan sudah lama menyukai anak dari Raja Kangin yaitu Heechul sejak Heechul berumur 3 tahun *jangan tanya author kenapa bisa begitu, namanya juga fict* tetapi saat tau Heechul adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutannya, dia jadi males dan akhirnya memendam perasaan itu sendirian #halah

Hingga akhirnya Hangeng tidak tahan lagi. Ia membuat rencana akan menculik Heechul dibantu oleh anak buahnya yaitu Yesung, Shindong, dan Zhoumi

Di Istana Kerajaan Everlasting Junior

Keempat anak Raja Kangin sedang bermain main di halaman istana yg luasnya lebih lebih dari lapangan GBK itu. Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk panglima kerajaan sedang bermain petak umpet. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yg juga panglima kerajaan entah sedang bermain apa.

"YA! Kunyuk ketemuu! Hahaha sekarang kunyuk yg jadi ucing aseeek!" teriak Donghae histeris(?) karena bukan dia lagi yg jadi ucing. Sedangkan Eunhyuk daritadi Cuma manyun manyun kesel.

"aisssh lagi lagi aku yg jadi ucing. Dan Donghaeku sayang jangan pangil aku kunyuk dong hei! Namaku Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk sang panglima kerajaan Everlasting Junior! Kau ini sudah jadi pacarku masih saja memanggil aku seperti itu, huh" oceh Eunhyuk yg tidak terima dipanggil kunyuk oleh chagiyanya sendiri

"hahaha sudahlah chagiya jgn marah begitu, lagipula bukan hanya aku kok yg manggil km begitu. Hampir seluruh penghuni istana ini memanggilmu kunyuk. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu kok chagi" kata Donghae santai sambil mencuium pipi Eunhyuk lalu lanjut mencari yg lain. Sementara Eunhyuk masih kesal walaupun sudah dicium pipinya oleh Donghae

"huh knp sih seluruh penghuni istana ini manggil gue kunyuk? Lagipula gue tuh terlalu ganteng buat disamain sama kunyuk! Brad Pitt aja kalah ganteng sama gue!" gumam Eunhyuk dengan gayanya yg narsis tingkat langit ketujuh. dan pastinya *masih* manyun manyunin bibir minta dicium lagi sama Donghae(?)

"isssh kenapa sih Donghae pasti nemu gue cepet banget? Padahal gue udh sembunyi di lubang tikus masih aja ketemu. Punya mata tersembunyi di seluruh kepalanya kali ya tuh anak!" Heechul terus marah22 karena masih aja bisa ditemuin sama Hae. Tak lama Siwon pun juga ditemukan.

"yaaaah ketauan lagi.." gumam Siwon pasrah

"udahlah kalo ketemu mah ketemu aja. Ayo main lagiii sekarang kunyuk yg jadi ucing!"

"YAA! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kunyuk Haeeee"

"wooo chagiyaku marah. Yaudah sekarang Lee Hyukjae cintaku manisku sayangku yg sekarang jadi ucing yaa" ujar Donghae sambil nyubit bibirnya Eunhyuk(?) yg *masih* manyun22 dower.

"nah gitu dong chagi. Nah aku itung ya sampe 100 sekarang, 1,2,3..."

"YAAAA kita belom ngumpeeet!" teriak semuanya histeris karena ada kebakaran kandang monyetnya Eunhyuk(?) ga deng bercanda. Garing ya aku hehe #apasih. Mereka teriak histeris karena belom ngumpet kan secara Eunhyuk kalo udh ngitung cepet banget #prokprokprok

Disisi lain...

Di taman bunga tak jauh dari 4 orang geje main petak umpet, ternyata eh ternyata dan tanpa diduga duga Sungmin dan kyuhyun maen semprot semprotan air dengan mesranya *cieelaaaah*

"oppa kalah! Sekarang opa harus gendong aku keliling halaman istana 123 kali!" teriak Sungmin sambil ngangkat22 selang air, lompat lompat geje, dan gigit22 bunga yg ada disana *secara Sungmin kan kelinci ehe. Garing ya author yaudah deh =_=* sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah

"gabisa dong Minnieku sayang. Kamu yg lebih basah kuyup daripada akuu" protes Kyuhyun galak tp lembut *gimana jadinya? ya gitu deh pokonya*

"eits jgn salah. Oppa lebih basah daripada akuu. Kalo berani ayo basahin aku sampe bener22 basah oppa!" kata Sungmin gamau kalah lalu kabur dari taman bunga tsb sambil bawa22 selang air. Kyuhyun jg mengejar Sungmin sambil bawa22 ember berisi air. Tanpa bisa dicegah(?) akhirnya pun mereka kejar22an lagi. Sungmin yg saat itiu berada didekat Eunhyuk pun hampir terkena siraman Kyu. Tapi dengan sigap Sungmin menghindar dan alhasil... Eunhyuk yg masih menghitung yg terkena siraman air Kyuhyun.

"WAAA BASAAAH! SEMUANYA AWAS ADA BANJIR BANDANG! ADA BANJIR BANDAAANG!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris lebay dan lari22 keliling halaman istana selama 123 kali. Kyuhyun yg kesel karena penyakit lebaynya Eunhyuk kumat akhirnya menghujani Eunhyuk dengan 123 kali jitakan.

"BANJIR APANYA HOY! GAADA BANJIR DISINI TADI LO KENA SIRAMAN DARI GUE!" teriak Kyu yg emang udah darah tinggi ngeliat kelebayannya Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Eunhyuk yg sukses membangunkan Eunhyuk dari alam bawah sadarnya(?)

"eh gaada banjir bandang? Selamet gue selameet" gumam Eunhyuk sambil ngelap keringatnya.

"selamet dari apaan kunyuk? Haisssssh" kata Sungmin yg juga ikut22an frustasi bareng Kyuhyun gara22 penyakit lebay Eunhyuk kumat.

"selamet dari banjir bandang. Eh bentar bentar, tadi lo manggil gue apaan Sungmin? Dan kenapa badan sama baju gue jadi basah semuaaa?" teriak Eunhyuk lebay *lagi* sambil nunjuk22 Sungmin.

"heh apaan lo bentak22 My Minnie Bunny Sweetie gue? Kan gue udah bilang sama lo tadi lo kena siraman air dari gue!" bentak Kyuhyun balik dan langsung merangkul Minnie setelah memberikan hadiah kepada Eunhyuk yaitu sebuah jitakan *lagi*

'kaya kamu gapernah bentak aku aja kyu, ckckck' batin Sungmin sambil geleng22 kepala

"kena siraman lo? Kenapa gue disiram setaaan?" teriak Eunhyuk marah22 *author: bisa budek gue denger mereka saling bentak mulu =_=*

"itukan ga sengaja. Jadi sorry sorry aja yee" ujar Kyuhyun santai lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Sementara yg dirangkul Cuma cengar cengir gajelas.

"aissssh anak it memang setan. Kenapa putri secantik dan semanis Sungmin bisa22nya jatuh cinta sama anak iblis? Dan sekarang badanku basah kuyup! Ah peduli amat deh" kata Eunhyuk lalu lanjut menghitung *petak umpet maksudnya*

Di tempat lain...

Heechul masih belum menemukan tempat mana yg pas untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian.

"aduh sembunyi dimana nih gue? Tp mau sembunyi di belakang punggung dia pun gaakan ketauan kali, secara dia kan babo wkwk *digaplok jewels*" Heechul masih saja mencari hingga dia melihat gagak hitam mengepak ngepakkan sayapnya kearahnya. Heechul pun tertarik sekaligus bingung "knp bisa ada gagak hitam di kerajaan ini? Punya siapa yah?" gumam Heechul dan mendekati gagak itu. Gagak itu kabur tapi karena penasaran dian pun mengikuti kemana gagak hitam itu terbang...

Tempat dimana 4 manusia geje main petak umpet...

"tumben nih anak pinter. Kok gampang bgt nyari gue dimana gue sembunyi sih?" kata Siwon lemas berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk. Tak lama Donghae juga ditemukan.

"kenapa aku bisa ketemu? Biasanya juga enggaaaaaa" ujar Donghae lebay meratapi nasibnya(?)

"udahlah kalo ketemu mah ketemu ajaa hahahahha" kata Eunhyuk kopi paste kata-kata Donghae yg sebelumnya. Sedangkan Siwon dan Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk bingung sekaligus heran.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

TBC :D

Apakah yg akan terjadi selanjutya? Siapakah yg barusan berteriak? Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya dah. Maaf ni fanfic emang geje setengah mampus. Maafkan author yg baru pertama kali nulis fanfic yah. Lagian ni fanfic chap 1 nya aja masih pendek begini =_=


	2. Chapter 2

Title: KINGDOM VS KINGDOM (?) Chap 2

Cast: Super Junior

Pairing: SemeUke! KyuMin, EunHae, Kangteuk, HanChul, YeWook, SiBum, ZhouRy

Genre: Friendship, (maybe) Comedy, (maybe) Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Apakah yang akan dilakukan kerajaan Everlasting Junior setelah mengetahui salah satu putri raja diculik oleh musuh bebuyutan Raja Kangin sendiri? WARNING! SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE & GENDERSWITCH! XD_

Note: di pairing EunHae, donghae yg jadi cewe. Soalnya menurut gue donghae kalo jadi cewe lebih cantik daripada hyuk. Lagian eunhyuk lebih tinggi dari donghae kan hahaha. Dan gue baru nyadar kalo judul sama isi cerita ga ada nyambung nyambungnya =_= mohon dimaklumi, author masih pemula soalnya hehe *nyengir kuda*

* * *

_Chap sebelumnya:_

"_udahlah kalo ketemu mah ketemu ajaa hahahahha" tawa eunhyuk penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan siwon dan donghae hanya memandang eunhyuk bingung sekaligus heran._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Refleks dan spontan *refleks sama spontan sama ajaa #plak* seluruh penghuni istana, bahkan kuda perkasa milik eunhyuk yg lagi serius boker juga ikut ikutan nutup kupingnya. Author ga habis pikir, gimana caranya tuh kuda boker kalo dua kakinya dipake buat nutup telinganya? Oke itu gapenting. Balik ke cerita. Siwon dan donghae yg lagi duduk sambil pasang tampang madesu (masa depan suram) gara22 ditemukan eunhyuk langsung terjengkang ke belakang gara22 mendengar teriakan melengking yg menyayat hati milik seorang wanita yg masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Oke itu lebay.

"astagfirulloh... hentikan teriakan yang memilukan hati tersebut ya Allah, hamba tidak kuat..." siapa lagi yg bakalan ngomong gini selain siwon yg super duper alim. Rupanya siwon telah tertulah penyakit lebaynya eunhyuk. Author ikut berduka cita(?)

"naudzubilleh itu yg teriak. CHULLIE ONNIE NGAPAEN TERIAK TERIAAK? KUPING SELURUH PENGHUNI KERAJAAN SAMPE BERDARAH GINI GARA22 TERIAKAN ONNIE! Sakit tauu, hiks... hueeeeee" oke sudah diketahui ternyata yang teriak itu adalah Putri Chullie. Dan yg marah22 lebay itu adalah Donghae. Rupanya donghae jg ketularan penyakit lebaynya eunhyuk. Yg sebenernya eunhyuk jg tertular penyakit kelebayannya author. Sekali lagi itu gapenting samasekali readers sekalian.

"HEEHH! Ngapaen pada teriak22 gini? Suaranya pada ga abis22 ye? Ganggu gue ama minnie banget tau gaa?" kali ini kyuhyun dateng sambil marah22. Emang nih anak punya penyakit darah tinggi. Udah tua kali ya *dibakar sparkyu*

"ha? Ganggu kenapa? LO ABIS NGAPAIN SAMA NOONA GUE?" siwon mulai curiga nih kayanya

"IYA! Kalian abis ngapain heh?" desak donghae sama eunhyuk. Mereka curiga karena daritadi KyuMin ga nongol22 selama mereka maen petak umpet. Ditambah baju mereka yg kusut dan rambut yg acak22an, membuat SiEunHae makin curiga. KyuMin tadi ngapain hayoooh? Readers pada piktor semua nih hehehe *ditabok berjamaah sama readers*

"ha? Kita? Tadi ngapain? Tadi tuh kita lagi liat22 pemandangan gunung gitudeh dari atas pager. Eh pas ada teriakan cempreng itu, kita berdua jatoh jadinya gini deh " sungmin menjelaskan. SiEunHae cuman bisa sweatdrop ngedenger penjelasan minnie. Udah terlanjur piktor dulian sih...

"emang kenapa sih? Omes aja da kalian mah" tebak kyuhyun 100% benar. Bikin SiEunHae tegang+keringat dingin'

"KA-KA-KA- KAGAAAAAK!" SiEunHae kompak menjawab. Membuat KyuMin mendelik heran.

.

.

.

Tiba22 hening seketika...

.

.

.

"ajib gile itu gagak apa pterodactyl? Gede amaat" kali ini kata kunyuk marunyuk bin eunhyuk *dilempar ke jurang sama eunhyuk*memecah keheningan yg udah kaya di terowongan casablanca(?)

"tapi itu beneran gagak item. Ajib gile gede banget! Tp kok kakinya kaya yg bawa orang gitu ya, kok

kaya kenal itu orang?" kata donghae sambil ngeliatin gagak item itu

"i-i-itu kita emang kenal itu orang! O-o-orang ituuuu" kata siwon tergagap gagap

"HEECHUL ONNIE!" teriak sungmin panik

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA SEMUANYA TOLONGIN GUEEE APPA UMMA SUNGMIN DONGHAE SIWON EUNHYUK KYUHYUN DAN PARA PENDUDUK KERAJAAN SEMUANYA TOLONGIN GUE DONG HUEEEEEE =_=" akhirnya muncul juga ini heechul. Namun kemunculannya benar22 mengenaskan(?) dia dibawa kabur oleh gagak hitam besar yg kata eunhyuk mirip pterodactyl itu. Dan keadaan heechul disitu sangat memprihatinkan. Seluruh wajah basah dengan air mata dan kini tengah memberontak kaya seorang gadis yg mau diperkosa(?)

"APA? ADA APA DENGAN ANAKKU? OH TIDAK KENAPA HEECHUL BISA DIBAWA GAGAK BESAR ITU? PANGLIMA EUNHYUK! PANGLIMA KYUHYUN!" panggil Raja Kangin frustasi karena panik ngeliat putrinya diculik sama gagak item yg segede helikopter.

"siap baginda raja!" kata eunhyuk & kyuhyun serempak sembari hormat

"kejar gagak hitam besar sialan itu dan bawa kehadapanku! Jangan lupa juga selamatkan putriku!"

"baik baginda raja!"

"TUNGGU APALAGI? CEPAT KEJAR GAGAK ITU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!" bentak Raja Kangin. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan dadanya naik turun gara22 teriak mulu daritadi.

"BAIK BAGINDA RAJAAAA!" segeralah eunhyuk dan kyuhyun mencari kuda mereka masing22. Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kudanya dan langsung menungganginya. Tetapi ketika baru sampai di gerbang istana, dia menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata eunhyuk tidak mengikutinya di belakang.

.

"aissh kemana si monyet itu sih? Baginda raja sudah marah22 daritadi. Gatau situasi bgt nih emang bener22 kunyuk tuh orang =_=" gumam kyuhyun lalu turun dari kudanya lalu berlari masuk kedalam istana. Setelah berabad abad mencari #plak RALAT!

.

Setelah berbulan bulan mencari #plakplak RALAT LAGI!

.

Setelah berjam jam mencari #PLAKPLAKPLAK! KALI INI BENER22 RALAT!

.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari *akhirnya bener juga #plak banyak bacod dah author* akhirnya kyuhyun menemukan eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung darah tinggi pas ngeliat eunhyuk lagi ngapain. Ternyata eunhyuk malah lagi asik melongin kudanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri eunhyuk dan akhirnya...

.

PLETAKK!

.

Kyuhyun nabok eunhyuk pake sepatu kuda yg entah darimana dia dapet. Eunhyuk langsung jatoh ke deket kuda yg ternyata masih boker daritadi *masaalloh =_=*

"astagfirullohaladzim EUNHYUK! Ternyata dari tadi lo melototin kuda terus daritadi? Bukannya tunggangin! Buruan kita harus nyelamatin putri heechul!" kyuhyun yg udah marah banget, sampe22 asap aja udah keluar dari kepalanya.

"KYUHYUN! Ada asap dikepalamu!" eunhyuk yg panik, malah ngebanjur kyuhyun pake air yg dia dapet buat minum kuda. Kyuhyun yg punya darah tinggi jelas22 marah banget. Udah mateng aja itu kepala...

.

PLETAKK!

.

Kali ini kyuhyun nabok eunhyuk pake perisai yg daritadi dia bawa. "EUNHYUK! Lo tuh bego, oon, sarap, sinting, atau gila sih?"

"ga lima limanya kyu! Lo daritadi nabok kepala gue mulu! Apa salah gue? Gue tadi nyelametin elo tau! Ada asap di kepala elo!" kali ini eunhyuk ikutan marah. Author bingung kenapa si eunhyuk marah? Orang yg salah dia =_=

"lo mau tau kenapa ada asap dikepala gue?"

"kenapa? Gara22 kebakaran kan?"

"BUKAN! Gara22 ELO YG KURANG KERJAAN MELOTOTIN KUDA LO! BAGINDA RAJA UDAH MARAH22 TAU! Gatau situasi bgt sih lo!" lagi22 kyuhyun nabok kepala eunhyuk. Kali ini pake panci bekas yg udah jebol yg dia dapet dari author.

"kyuhyun! Gue daritadi nungguin kuda gue selesai boker! Bukan melototin!"

.

.

Kyuhyun Cuma bisa sweatdrop pas tau alesan eunhyuk barusan.

"hhhhh cape gue ngomong sama lo! Gue gamau tau sekarang juga lo harus ikut gue bareng22 nyelametin putri chullie! Kalo sampe geu keluar lo gaada di belakang gue, gue tinggalin!" ancam kyuhyun.

"tapi kyu, gimana sama kuda gue? Masih boker niih"

"gue gatau dan gamau tau. Cebokin cebokin deh sekalian sama lo" ucap kyuhyun cuek lalu berbalik meninggalkan eunhyuk.

"aisshh CHO KYUHYUN! Masa sih gue harus nyebokin nih kuda? Ga bangeeet-_-" eunhyuk Cuma bisa pasrah sambil lagi22 ngeliatin kuda kesayangannya. "mana bau lagi! Hoekkkkkk"

"yaudahlah cebokin cebokin deh. Musti buru22 nih takut baginda raja marah lagi! Aisssh dasar iblis tuh anak!" akhirnya eunhyuk terpaksa nyebokin kudanya sambil mengoceh betapa setannya seorang Kyuhyun.

* * *

TBC :D

Saya balik lagi dengan update chapter 2 nya. Masih pendek dan kayanya fail chapter :( RnR please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: KINGDOM VS KINGDOM (?) Chap 3

Cast: Super Junior

Pairing: SemeUke! KyuMin, EunHae, Kangteuk, HanChul, YeWook, SiBum, ZhouRy

Genre: Friendship, Comedy, (maybe) Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _Apakah yang akan dilakukan kerajaan Everlasting Junior setelah mengetahui salah satu putri raja diculik oleh musuh bebuyutan Raja Kangin sendiri? WARNING! SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE & GENDERSWITCH! XD_

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_Gue gatau dan gamau tau. Cebokin cebokin deh sekalian sama lo" ucap Kyuhyun cuek lalu berbalik meninggalkan Eunhyuk._

"_Aisshh CHO KYUHYUN! Masa sih gue harus nyebokin nih kuda? Ga bangeeet-_-" Eunhyuk cuma bisa pasrah sambil lagi-lagi ngeliatin kuda kesayangannya. "mana bau lagi! Hoekkkkkk"_

"_Yaudahlah cebokin cebokin deh. Musti buru-buru nih takut baginda raja marah lagi! Aisssh dasar iblis tuh anak!" akhirnya Eunhyuk terpaksa nyebokin kudanya sambil mengoceh betapa setannya seorang Kyuhyun._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kyuhyun keluar dari kandang kudanya eunhyuk dengan mengendap endap. 'Takut nanti ketauan baginda raja terus dimarahin abis22an. Kalo gitu mah kapan nyelametin putri chullie nya?' batin kyuhyun. Tiba22 ada seorang yeoja mungil, cantik, imut nan manis meneriaki namanya secara- err bisa dibilang panggilan manis dan berlari kearah kyuhyun dengan slow motion.

.

"HOI SETAN!"

.

#PLAK maaf readers author lagi22 ngelantur *kaya biasanya ga ngelantur aja -_-*. Musti ditabok dulu nih ama si uni kayanya ._.

Maaf readers ini yg sebenarnya:

"Kyuhyunnie! Ngapain ngendap22 kaya gitu chagi?"

DEG!

'aduh kenapa minnie pake teriak22 segala sih? Kalo ketauan baginda raja bacotan terus nih yang gue dapet' batin kyuhyun gelisah. Ia pun menoleh kearah minnie dengan gugup. Kaya maling yg ketauan basah maling BH tetangga #plak

"e-eh eng-engga kenapa22 kok chagi hehehehe" kata kyuhyun sambil garuk22 kepalanya yg penuh kutu dan ketombe, bahkan kecoa pun ada *dicincang kyu*

"ooooo" minnie hanya ber-OH ria dan lanjut berlari kearah kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yg gatau bego atau otak jeniusnya dimaling eunhyuk. Yg jelas dia kagak ngarti kekasih tercintanya mau ngapain.

"kyuhyuuuuun peyuuuuk!" kata minnie dengan nada manja so imut sambil monyong22in bibir.

.

*author: hoeeeeek (ceritanya muntah)*

*kyu: alaah sirik aje lu author*

*author: gue emang sirik yeey. Kenapa emang kalo gue sirik? Gue jg kan mau bgt meluk lo kyu hueeee*

*kyu: idiiiih kagak! Mending gue peluk kudanya eunhyuk sekalian dah*

*author: ha? Hoeek hoeek (muntah lagi)*

*minnie: lo kenapa thor? Masuk angin? Sini aku kerokin, ga ngerepotin kok tenang ajaa*

*author+kyu: (mangap)*

.

Oke readers balik lagi ke cerita *ngelap air mata+ingus*

Kyuhyun malah ga menghiraukan permintaan minnie. Ia malah sibuk ngeliatin bibir seksi minnie yg lagi monyong22 itu. Perlahan kyu mulai ngiler. Pikiran kyu udah blank, terfokus ngeliat bibir pink minnie yg seksi nan mengoda *bahasa gue, ancur banget XDDD*

Perlahan kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap memeluk minnie dan setelah itu menciumnya penuh nafsu *ngakak sendiri gue ngetiknya =)) (author sarap)*

*huahahaha gue gabakal semudah itu ngasih ijin kyu 'makan' minnie huahahaha (ketawa setan)*

"kyuhyuuuuuun" masih dengan slow motion, minnie merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri udah gasabar nunggu minnie. Namun karena minnie menutup matanya, ia jadi ga ngeliat jalan dan alhasil... minnie jatoh kesandung batu tepat 1 meter didepan kyuhyun. *maaf minnie cinteh aku malah bikin kamu jadi korban ._.*

.

*huahahahaha rasain tah kyu! Lebok tah maneh wakakakak (Cuma orang sunda yg ngerti)*

*kyu: sialan lu author! Liat aje sehabis lo ngetik ni ff, lo gabakal bisa ngetik ff lagi!*

*author: merinding*

.

"lah minnie? Km kemana sih chagiii? Padahal aku udah gasabar ck dasar author sarap!" kyuhyun malah marah22 bukannya nolongin minnie yg jatoh nonggeng dibawahnya.

"aduuuuuh kyuhyunnieeeee bantuin akuu hueee" kata minnie masih bernada manja.

"lah kamu dimana minnie?" kyuhyun malah celingak celinguk.

"DIBAWAH OON!" minnie yg kesabarannya udah abis gapake nada22 manjanya lagi wkwk.

"loh? MINNIE! Kamu kenapa ada dibawah chagi?"

"adaww malah nanya lagi lu. Gue kan jatoh tadii" saking keselnya minnie ngomongnya pake bahasa 'lo-gue'.

"aduuuh jeongmal mianhae chagiyaa~ mianhee" kyuhyun pun memeluk minnie. Kali ini karena sayang ya bukan karena nafsu kekeke. Yg dipeluk pun luluh dan membalas pelukan dingin kyuhyun. Kenapa dingin? Karena baju kyuhyun basah. Kenapa basah? Karena dibanjur eunhyuk. Kenapa dibanjur eunhyuk? Karena udah takdir hehe ._.v

"loh kyu baju kamu knp basah? Badan kamu semuanya basah kyu! Nanti masuk angin! Ganti baju dulu!" minnie melepas pelukannya. Sekarang minnie udah kaya ibu22 yg marahin anaknya.

"hahaha gausahlah minnie. Kamu tau ga gimana caranya buat angetin badan aku?"

"gimana caranya?"

"gini niih..." kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang ramping minnie lebih erat dan membawa dagu minnie mendekat...

.

*kyu: huehehehe kesempatan nih!*

*author: apa? HOI KYUHYUN NYARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN LO!*

*kyu: ya emang huehehehe (membawa dagu minnie makin dekat)*

*author: tidaaaaaaak*

.

Sambil mempererat pelukannya, kyuhyun jg membawa dagu minnie makin mendekati wajahnhya. Minnie yg bingung mau diapain cuman nutup mata aja sedangkan kyuhyun dalam hatinya udah cengar cengir gajelas. Dan akhirnya...

CHU~

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mencium minnie *readers bersorak gembira* . Kyuhyun mencium minnie dengan lembut masih tetap mempererat pelukannya. Minnie sempat terbelalak namun ia akhirnya membalas perlakuan kyuhyun. Minnie pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher kyu dan membalas setiap ciuman lembut kyuhyun *bingung kenapa author mendadak jadi romantis? =))*

Lama22 kyuhyun malah makin nafsu. Kyuhyun terus memperdalam dan memperdalam ciumannya. *gue gangerti orang ciuman gimana =_=* siwon yg ga sengaja ngeliat KyuMin, matanya langsung melotot segede bola kasti.

'tuh anak iblis berani beraninya ya nyium noona gue? Gue aduin ayahanda baru tau rasa lo!'

Siwon yg emang overprotektif sama noona22nya sekaligus merinding ngeliat KyuMin langsung nyari ayahnya. Sebenernya ga merinding sih, Cuman dia enpeh (envy) bgt liat pasangan kissing22 hot begitu. Kenapa? Karena siwon itu BELUM PUNYA PACAR SAUDARA SAUDARA! Mohon diingat dalam benak readers sekalian, **SIWON BELUM PUNYA PACAR SAUDARA SAUDARA!**

**.**

#PLAK author digampar sama siwon gara22 nyebarin aib

.

Balik lagi ke cerita. Karena siwon merinding nonton KyuMin yg lagi hot kissing plus enpeh. Akhirnya dia pergi mengadu kepada ayahanda tercinta. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dia malah bertemu pasangan EunHae.

oooooooooo

Pasangan EunHae...

"wah selesai juga nyebokin kudanya. Gampang juga ya ternyata ngehehehehe" eunhyuk yg udah selesai nyebokin kudanya langsung membawa kudanya keluar kandang. Lain kali jika ia disuruh lagi nyebokin kuda, dia dengan senang hati menerima dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, ckckck. Ia pun membawa kudanya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia bertemu dengan ikan peliharaannya #plak

"hyukkieeeeeeeee! Tau gaaa aku abis nemu apaan?" tanya donghae antusias sambil bawa 2 ember gede.

"apaan coba?"

"apaan cik?" donghae malah nanya lagi.

"yeeh malah balik nanya, ya apaan? Ember jebol?" tebak eunhyuk cengo.

"BUKAN! Aisssh kunyuk babo! Liat dong di dalem ember ini ada apaan"saking keselnya donghae kembali memanggil eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'kunyuk' ditambah lagi dengan kata 'babo' ckckck.

"LAGI22 KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'KUNYUK' HAE! Ditambah kau memanggilku babo! Aku ini tidak babo! Hanya tidak pintar saja kok..."eunhyuk beralasan. Sebenernya dia sendiri merasa kalo dirinya itu namja babo.

"itu sama saja hyukkie! Ah sudahlah gausah basa basi terus. Liat nih aku nemu apaan"

"apaan tuh?"

"aku nemu... IKAN TERI! Aku nemu banyak banget loh di kolam halaman istana! Tau gini sih aku taro banyak22 di akuariumku!"

"apa? Ikan teri? KALO IKAN TERI MAH EMANG BANYAK DI KOLAM HALAMAN ISTANA, HAE! Aissssh ternyata kau juga tidak kalah babo dibandingkan aku" dalam hatinya eunhyuk nari bonamana, karena ada juga manusia yg bisa menandingi kebaboan dirinya #apasih

"ha ha aku baru inget ._. terserah kau sajalah hyuk. Eh ngomong22 napa km masih disini? Bukannya km harus nyelametin chullie onnie? OH IYA CHULLIE ONNIE! EUNHYUK KAMU MALAH MASIH DIEM DISINI! SAMA PERGI SELAMETIN CHULLIE ONNIE!" donghae langsung dorong22 eunhyuk ke kudanya untuk ditunggangi. Sampe22 mukanya eunhyuk beradu dengan muka sang kuda. Donghae malah dengan 'tanpa sengaja' menggesek gesekan muka eunhyuk yg beradu ke mukanya si kuda.

"aishh donghae! Apa apaan kau ini yaampoooon"

"hehehe mian hyukkie, habis kamu basa basi mulu daritadi. Cepetan selametin chullie onnie!"

"eh tunggu dulu dong donghae chagi..."

"ada apa lagi hyuk?"

"hadiahnya doong. Buat nyemangatin aku nyelametin putri chullie"

"apa? Baiklah kau mau apa hyukkie?"

"mau inii..." seperti yg sudah kita duga saudara saudara, eunhyuk maen nyosor ke bibir donghae. Namun donghae kaget dan melepaskannya *readers kecewa*

"aduh hyukkie, apa apaan kamuu?" tanya donghae sambil manyun cemberut.

"aku? Hanya menciummu kok"

"engga! Aku gamau dicium sama kamu hyuk!"

.

*readers tercengang. dengan mata melotot dan kejang kejang hingga keluar busa dari mulut #PLAK*

.

"iih? Kamu kok gitu sih sama aku? Kamu udah ga sayang lagi sama aku? Udah ga cinta lagi sama aku, hae? Huweeeee aku sediiiiih T_T"

Tiba22 hyuk melepas pelukanya dari hae, dan menangis sejadi jadinya di rumput yg penuh dengan kotoran kuda itu #plak engga deng, dia guling22an, sujud sujud, mukul22 tanah, narik22 rumput dengan liar, ampe jambak rambutnya sendiri dan jambak bulu kuda yg ada di sebelahnya. Mukanya udah basah sama aer mata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa donghae sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Padahal ia sendiri masih sangat22 mencintai donghae dan berjanji akan menjaga donghae dengan seluruh hidupnya (naudzubillah bahasa gue mid amiid =_=)

"omoo. Hyukkie! Apa apaan kamu inii astagfirulloh!" donghae berteriak marah+panik sambil memeluk erat eunhyuk yg masih berkelakuan kaya OGB (Orang Gila Baru #PLAK) perlahan eunhyuk berenti ngamuk dan berenti nangis.

"hiks... terus tadi kenapa kamu gamau aku cium? Berarti kamu udah ga sayang sama aku lagi kan? Hueeee" eunhyuk kembali menangis, namun ga separah tadi. Kalo sekarang dia cuman nonjok22 perut kudanya sebagai pelampiasan.

"hyukkie! Kamu kok jadi cowo cengeng banget sih? Mana jadi panglima kerajaan lagi! Jadi cowo harus kuat! Apa lagi jadi panglima kerajaan! Lagian aku jg gabilang kalo aku udah ga sayang sama kamu lagi, kan?" kata donghae membentak tetapi tetap lembut.

Eunhyuk terdiam, berpikir. "ya emang sih tadi kamu gabilang itu hehe. Tapi kan cowo pun kalo ada masalah dengan kekasihnya tetap saja bisa menangis hae! Dan kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"eh? Yang mana?"

"kenapa kamu menolak ciumanku tadi? Kenapa haee?" kata eunhyuk histeris sambil menguncang22kan tubuh donghae.

"aisssh biasa sajalah hyuk. Aku tadi menolak karena mukamu kotor banget! Item22 gitu isssh itu kenapa sih hyukkie?"

.

.

Eunhyuk cuman speechless. Ternyata alasan donghae menolaknya adalah karena wajahnya kotor.

'kenapa muka gue pake kotor segala sih? Dan kenapa juga gue nangis kaya orgil tadi? Malu maluin banget-_-' eunhyuk membatin sambil masang wajah tidak mengenakkan.

Eunhyuk Cuma menunduk malu. Donghae yang menyadari perubahan sikap kekasihnya langsung memeluk eunhyuk sekilas dan merengkuh wajahnya. "ngomong22 kenapa wajahmu jadi kotor begini? Ancur bgt tau mukamu, haha" donghae terkikik pelan dengan sangat manis, membuat eunhyuk langsung blushing dan ingin mencium & melumat bibir donghae saat itu juga *author muntah*

Donghae menghapus sesuatu yg mengotori wajah eunhyuk sambil menghapus bekas22 air matanya dengan lembut. Membuat wajah eunhyuk merah terbakar dengan seketika.

"gantian kau yg belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa wajahmu kotor begitu?"

"eh? Oh iya ya. Aku sendiri gatau sih.." eunhyuk mengingat22 kejadian sebelumnya. Akhirnya ia ingat kejadian yg menyebabkan wajahnya kotor ialah...

.

.

"YA! INI SEMUA GARA GARA CHO KYUHYUN! DIA YANG NABOK MUKA GUE PAKE PANCI JEBOL! TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASANKU ANAK SETAN SIALAN!" mendadak eunhyuk berteriak marah setelah ingat sesuatu yg menyebabkan wajahnya kotor begitu...

"HOI! JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! SALAHIN AUTHORNYA YANG NGASIH GUE PANCI JEBOL BUAT NABOK ELO!" entar darimana datengnya kyuhyun membalas teriakan eunhyuk sambil marah22 ama gue sang author #halah

PLETAK!

Kali ini bukan eunhyuk yang ditabok, tapi... KYUHYUN! *huah kyu ditabok juga akhirnya wkwk ._.v* dan yang nabok kyuhyun bukan eunhyuk ataupun donghae, apalagi sungmin. Yg nabok kyuhyun adalah SANG AUTHOR! *semua bertepuk tangan #prok*

Ngeliat kyuhyun ditabok dengan tragisnya oleh sang author, eunhyuk ngakak gaberenti ampe gugulingan di rumput. "MAKAN TUH EMBER JEBOL! BUAHAHAHA =))" eunhyuk udah gabisa nahan ketawa lagi pas ngeliat wajah kyuhyun sehabis ditabok yg kelewat babo+konyol dibanding dirinya #PLAK

"HOI CHO KYUHYUN! Ngapain lo ada disini? Disini waktunya romance EunHae, KyuMin kan tadi udah! Minggat lu sana!" kali ini yg ngomong+ngebentak kyu adalah authornya yaa *numpang eksis dikit ._.*

"apaan lo author pake nabok gua segala? Suka22 gue dong!"

"suka22 gue juga mau nabok elo apa kagak! Gue pisahin lo dari minnie mampus lo! Minggat sana!"

"gaaaah jangan jangan thor! Iya iya gue minggat dah!" kyuhyun mengkeret lalu pergi kembali ke alamnya(?)

"naah EunHae silahkan lanjutin mesra mesraannya tadi yg ketunda hehe" author pun melanjutkan cerita EunHae. Udah cukup ah gue ngeksisnya wkwk #ditabok

.

Kembali ke cerita. Donghae melongo. Matanya melotot. Mulutnya mangap gede bgt abis ngeliat pertengkaran OBG (*masih* Orang Baru Gila) yg terjadi antara eunhyuk-kyuhyun-author. Eunhyuk yg masih aja ngakak pun menghampiri donghae yg masih mangap.

"maap yah yaampun tadi kita bertiga berantem geje banget ._." kata eunhyuk malu banget

"ngapain hyukkie minta maaf? Jadi gara22 itu mukamu jadi kotor begitu? Hahaha"

"iya hae, ehehehehe" nyengir eunhyuk. 'duuuuh gue malu bgt nih, ngapain jg itu manusia autis ama anak setan muncul? Udah ganggu malu22in gue lagi' batin eunhyuk. Awas aja eunhyuk abis gue ngetik nih ff gue jamin lo gabakal selamet...

"oooo-" belum selesai donghae ber-OH ria, eunhyuk yg daritadi ga jadi22 'melahap' bibir donghae, langsung nyomot itu bibir. Sedangkan yg dicomot(?) hanya bisa membalas perlakuan yg mencomot(?) dengan perlahan dan lembut penuh cinta *ngerti kan maksudnya? =))*

oooooooooo

Kita kembali ke Siwon...

Siwon yg lagi nyari ayahandanya, ketemu pasangan EunHae tuh, ketemunya pas banget pas mereka lagi kissing tuh. Siwon yg enpeh beuki weh enpeh. Sekarang kepala siwon udah kaya kyuhyun barusan, keluar asep ngebul.

"whoaaah! apa apaan itu si onyet cium cium hae noona? Mentang22 udah jadi pacarnya aje ye maen nyosor aje maneh teh. Awas weh siah" mendadak gaya bicara siwon jadi nyampur bahasa betawi+sunda saking keselnya. Dia pun berputar arah nyari ayahnya yg masih belum ketemu. Bermenit22 mencari ketemu juga tuh si ayah.

"huft untung ayahanda ga lagi sama ibunda. Awas weh kalo ternyata ada bunda terus mereka kissing juga!" gumam siwon. Sirik aja sih lu mah won ckckck. Kalo mau kissing mah sama aku ajaa won *monyong22in bibir**ditabok readers**ditarik kibum*

"ayahandaaaaa! Aku mau lapooor!" teriak siwon kepada ayahnya. Ia pun berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ayahanda alias Raja Kangin yg sedang kalut, kaget setengah mampus mendengar teriakan siwon yg bagaikan teriakan tarzan. Akhirnya Raja Kangin terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal. Seluruhnya tidak jadi mengejar putri chullie, melainkan mengurus pemakaman Raja kangin.

THE END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*ditabok, dihajar, dimutilasi readers+cast. "apa apaan ni author maen ending aja!"*

*ampooooon readers+para pemain ff. Gue Cuma bercandaaaa ._.v*

*dibakar massa*

.

Oke yg tadi itu bercanda. Yang aslinya, Raja Kangin yg mendengar teriakan siwon langsung menghampiri siwon dan mengguncang22kan badannya.

"LAPORAN APA? Apakah chullie sudah ditemukan? Mana gagak yg menculiknya? Biar aku panggang dan kujadikan makan malam!" Raja kangin langsung menghadiahi siwon pertanyaan bertubi22. Siwon yg merasa pusing karena badannya diguncang22kan ayahnya yg tenaganya lebih22 dari babon, melepas secara paksa pegangan ayahnya.

"ayah! Biasa sajalaah! Putri chullie belum ditemukan! Gimana mau nangkep gagaknya kalo kedua panglima kerajaannya juga lagi asik cium ciuman!" nafas siwon terengah22. Cape ngadepin ayahnya yg super lebay. Padahal dia sendiri jg lebay ah.

"apa? Jadi chullie belum ditemukan? Tadi kamu bilang apa? KYUHYUN DAN EUNHYUK CIUMAN?"

.

GUBRAKK!

.

Siwon pun langsung gubrak di tempat. Ia benar22 jengkel.

"BUKAN AYAH! Mereka lagi cium ciuman sama pacar masing22! Amit22 mereka ciuman ya allah naudzubillahimindzalik" ingin sekali siwon menjitak kepala ayahnya ini. Tapi dia juga sadar diri. Dia masih mau tidur di kamar nyaman dengan kasur super empuknya.

"rupanya begitu?"

"ya emang begituuu" kata siwon jengkel.

" Lalu kenapa mereka masih disini? Seharusnya kan mereka menyelamatkan putriku! Aisssh knp ya waktu itu saya memilih mereka jadi panglima? Tp cuman mereka sih yg lulus test. Tp knp Cuma mereka yg lulus test? Blablablablablabla..." mulailah bacotan Raja Kangin berkumandang, atau lebih tepatnya curhatan Raja Kangin. Siwon yg udh tau hal ini malahan tidur.

"lalu knp daritadi saya ngebacot terus ya? Yaudahsih ya udh terlanjur harusnya saya sebagai raja di kerajaan Everlasting Junior marahin mereka. KYU—"

"kanginnie~~"

.

Tiba22 suara lembut bagai malaikat memanggil namanya. Kangin yg merasa terpanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata raja kangin berbinar binar melihat malaikat tanpa sayap sedang menghampirinya. Tapi kangin melihat sesuatu yang janggal, yaitu... malaikat tanpa sayap tercintanya menghampirinya dengan cara yg aneh, yaitu ngesot.

"masaalloh teuki baby! Dirimu kenapa ngesot22 begitu? Masa pembantu22 istana gaada yg bantuin kamu sih yeobo?" raja kangin panik. Ia menghampiri Permaisuri Teuki dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Tanpa bisa dicegah wajah Permaisuri langsung terbakar saat itu juga.*mulai KangTeuk romance ya*

"aku aku aku aku aku aku" teuki menjawab dengan terbata bata.

"aku apaa?"

"aku aku aku tadi selop aku haknya kesangkut! Jadi kakiku terkilir hueeeee" teuki mulai menangis dengan suara seriosanya. Kalo author jadi kangin, pasti aku udh jatohin teuki. Daripada kuping budek sok.

Seolah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kangin langsung menyambar bibir teuki sekilas. Membuat teuki langsung berenti nangis. Wajah teuki lagi22 ketumpahan saos tomat. Bagi yg ga ngerti silahkan pikir sendiri.

"cupcup teuki baby jgn menangis yeoboo. Lalu tadi knp ga pada bantuin kamu? Kamu ini kan permaisuri kerajaan, masa gaada yg nolongin kamu gitu?" tanya kangin dengan lembut. Teuki pun perlahan berhenti nangis karena kelembutan kangin yg cuman dikasih buat permaisurinya ini. Memang ke anak22nya juga sih, tp caranya sedikit- err berbeda...

"jelas lah ga pada nolongin aku! Orang aku tadi ngesot! Pas aku minta bantuan, yg lain malah pada kabur karena pada ngira aku ini suster ngesot! Mukaku ga ancur kaya susot tau!"

.

Kangin mampus mampusan(?) menahan tawanya. Dia sendiri ga ngerti knp malah pengen ketawa. Mungkin karena wajah Permaisuri Teuki terlalu cantik untuk disamakan dengan susot. 'katarak tuh yg nyamain teuki baby ama susot' batinnya. Tp kangin tetep menahan tawanya. Author sendiri gatau kenapa.

"yaudah deh sini mana yg sakit? Biar aku yg urutin " kangin mejatohkan teuki ke batu yg ada di bawahnya. Maksudnya kangin menaruh teuki diatas batu besar untuk diurut kakinya. Karena tenaga kangin melebihi babon, teuki teriak22 pas diurut kangin. Tapi ujung22nya mah sih ya pasti sembuh juga. Pokonya mah ya gitu deh hehe *author ngomong apasih ._.*

"udah udah kanginnie udaah aku udh sembuh kok hehe" teuki meminta kangin menghentikan urutanya. Lebih tepatnya memaksa. Soalnya sakit banget. Tp da ujung22nya mah pasti sembuh lah pokonya! *author maksa ._.*

"ooo udh sembuh ya? Sinisini aku kasih bonus supaya dirimu makin sembuh hehehe" kata kangin sambil tersenyum lembut. Yah menurut teuki sih lembut. Padahal segitu keliatannya itu sebenernya senyum mesum mesum gimanaa gitu.

"gausah kok kanginnie, aku udh sembuh kok" teuki dengan panik menolak. Dia pikir bonus itu adalah pijitan kangin di seluruh tubuhnya yg mungil. Yaah tau sendiri lah pijitan seorang imitasi dari babon kaya gimana #plak

"pokonya harus mau! Aku gabakal nyakitin kamu kok" lagi22 senyum mesum kangin keluar. Dengan takut takut teuki menyerahkan dirinya. Dan seperti yg sudah diduga sebelumnya saudara saudara, kangin langsung nyambar bibir teuki saat itu juga! Teuki kaget bukan main. Walaupun begitu teuki tetap membalas perlakuan kangin dengan segenap jiwa. Dan seperti yg sudah kita ketahui saudara saudara, terjadilah hot kissing antara KangTeuk.

oooooooooo

Balik lagi ke Siwon...

Siwon yg daritadi tidur sambil berdiri, ampe seluruh halaman istana becek ama ilernya yg udah kaya air terjun, tiba22 bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Pas banget dia bangun dihadapannya ada pasangan raja dan ratu yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah dan ibundanya yg lagi hot kissing. Otomatis mata siwon yg masih sayu langsung keluar dari tempatnya. Ia pun mengelap ilernya dan berbalik dari pasangan itu.

"GAAAAH! Kenapa semua pasangan di istana ini doyan banget sih maen cium ciuman? Gatau apa ya mereka kalo gue enpeh? Enpeeeeh!" siwon mencak mencak sambil menghentakkan kakinya kaya anak kecil. Belum selesai siwon ngomel22 dia lagi22 melihat pemandangan yg paling tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Tidak jauh didepannya ada KyuMin yg udah ga keitung ciumannya berapa kali. Rupanya sehabis pertengkaran eunhyuk-kyuhyun-author itu kyuhyun ngelanjutin kegiatannya itu.

"setan mesum sialan! Ga bosen22 apa makan bibir minnie noona mulu? Sengaja manas22in gue ya? Okeeeeh!" siwon menghadap kearah timur, lagi22 ia ngeliat pasangan lagi ciuman. Kali ini EunHae yg lagi hot kissing di depan kandang kuda. Rupanya daritadi mereka masih belom selesai juga. Dan apakah readers sekalian tau? Ternyata sekarang Siwon sedang dikelilingi 3 pasangan HOT yg lagi bercumbu *aduh bahasa -"*. Siwon yg udah gabisa menahan rasa envy nya pun meledak...

.

.

.

"OOI KENAPA PADA DOYAN BIKIN GUE ENPEH SIH? MAU PADA BIKIN GUE MATI KONYOL GARA GARA ENPEH YA HAH?"

* * *

TBC :D

HALOHAA! Aku balik lagi nih ama chapter 3 nya! Yaampun ini chapter ya SUMPAH GA NYAMBUNG BANGET! =)) gatau kenapa gue bisa kepikiran ampe bikin cerita ancur begini =)) tp gapapa deh. Special buat para eunhae kyumin kangteuk fans yaa. Walaupun kayanya gaada romancenya sama sekali ._. tadinya mau aku panjangin lagi storynya tp takut segini udah kepanjangan. Dan bahasa gue disini juga ruwet banget, susah dimengerti kayanya -,- minta komen komennya readers sekalian ;)


End file.
